The present invention relates to novel mono-and diepoxide derivatives of .DELTA..sup.22 -LL-F28249. LL-F28249 is used to describe compounds preferably produced by the fermentation broth of Streptomyces cyaneogriseus subspecies noncyanogenus deposited in the NRRL under deposit accession No. 15773. The morphological characteristics, compounds and method for their production are disclosed in European Patent Application No. 170,006 incorporated herein by reference thereto.
The LL-F28249 compounds are complex macrolids which have 5 olefinic bonds. The regioselective epoxidation of the C(26, 27)-olefinic bond concomitant with or without epoxidation of the C(14, 15)-olefinic bond, followed by elimination of the hydroxyl group at the 23-position to form a C(22, 23)- double bond (.DELTA..sup.22), is the subject of the present invention. These mono-and diepoxy-.DELTA..sup.22 -LL-F28249 compounds have a high degree of anthelmintic, ectoparasitic, insecticidal, acaricidal, and nematicidal activity and, therefore, are useful in the prevention, control or treatment of infections or infestations in warm-blooded animals and agricultural crops.